


One does not simply piss off a Couffaine

by Nikkinight_Joy



Series: One does not simply piss off a Couffaine [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I have no regrets, Lila salt, Luka can and will through hands, Luka is best boifriend, Luka takes no shit, class salt, if someone makes his melody cry then theyre done for, ml salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkinight_Joy/pseuds/Nikkinight_Joy
Summary: Luka prides himself on being a calm and rational person, always listening to both sides of the story before doing anything. Years of living with his over the top mother who was quick to explode if something went against her "liberty" and the years of bullying that he and Juleka had to go through with their side never being heard. So yeah, throughout the years he's seen what not having all of the information can do to somebody, but there were those special cases, those cases where everything was just so plainly obviously wrong but nobody was doing anything. Where the people that he loved most were hurt the worst and in those cases, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't keep that aura of calm that he always had with him. And in those very few cases everyone involved finally saw what truly made him Anarka Couffaine's son. And boy do they regret it immensely.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One does not simply piss off a Couffaine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598848
Comments: 27
Kudos: 780
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	One does not simply piss off a Couffaine

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted on my Tumblr account for a while and I just finally decided to post on here. I'm really happy with how this came out, this is the angsty first part with a rather fluffy second part (if I do say so myself). I had a lot of fun writing this as just seeing Luka completely lose on an entire class is exactly what I needed in my life. 
> 
> I really hope that you all like it and enjoy it!
> 
> Also, my Tumblr is @paperbunnii please feel free to message me on there with any requests. Even if I might not get to it I'm also ways looking for new things to write to help me warm up!

Luka is walking through the school towards his sister’s class to drop off some notes that she forgot at the boat. He’s minding his own business, walking through the courtyard towards the stairs when he feels someone bumps into him at full force making them both fall back. 

Looking up he sees that the person that he bumped into was Marinette. He was prepared to say sorry until the words died in his thought when he sees that she has tears in her eyes. She says a low sorry and runs off before Luka and can say anything. 

Looking back to where she was he sees that she left her notebook on the floor. Picking it up he feels that something is wrong with it. He opens it up to see that it is completely destroyed, every picture is completely blacked out and pages are ripped and torn till the drawings are almost unrecognizable. 

He’s just staring in shock at the once beautifully filled sketchbook, now reduced to rags and scrap paper. He doesn’t hear his sister calling his name, only being knocked out of his trance when she touched him on his shoulder. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Juleka asked with major concern lacing her voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Luka said trailing off a bit still looking at the sketchbook “hey, what happened to Marinette’s sketchbook?” He asked looking back up to his sister, only to see her face contour into something in between guilt and sadness. 

Juleka looked away not being able to handle looking Luka in the eye. As each minute went by Luka got more suspicious the longer they stood there. 

“Juleka,” Luka asked folding his arms and getting a stern look on his face and a firm tone to his voice. “What happened.” He asked slowly and cooly, letting Juleka know that his patience was running thin. 

After another minute passed with Juleka not answering Luka sighed and looked up to the classroom where he could hear slight snickering and some light laughter. Getting a determined and confused look on his face he started to head up to the class hoping to be able to get answers from them. 

His confusion only got worse when the anger started to enter him when the thought of how everyone else could be having a good time when one of their friends was so upset and obviously missing. 

Opening up the door he looked around the now quieted classroom to see all of the student’s reactions to him being there. Looking around he saw that in the back corner he saw a boy with red hair covering one of his eyes. What made him even angrier was the sheer amount of smug faces he saw in the class. Even from Rose and Ivan, though less Rose. 

“Anyone care to explain what happened here?” He asked looking around with a suspicious look at each student. The one to speak first was a more built boy with short dark hair and obvious Asian origin. 

“Oh nothing,” the boy said with a smug grin across his face that really set Luka off even more than he already was, “We just took care of a new class bully.” As he said that a wave of affirmation went throughout the class. This just made Luka looked even more confused than he already was because _does this have to do with why Marinette ran out of the class in tears?_

Turning around he looked back at Juleka “You never told Maman or I about a new bully?” He asked with a look of bewilderment on his face. 

“We-well …” Juleka looked down again and shrinking in on herself, not wanting to see her brother’s reaction when he found out who it was, though she was guessing that he already knew who it was before asking. 

“Does this having anything to do with why I saw Marinette run out of here completely in tears.” He asked very slowly and in a low voice that made most people in the room shrink away a bit, most knowing not to mess with the eldest Couffaine sibling when he was upset. 

Sadly not everyone in the class knew this, this observation became apparent when nonother than Alya Cessiare came forward spewing words of venom over the girl that was supposed to be her best friend. After her others started to join her. 

All the voices almost started to become background noise to the blue-haired boy when crying caught his attention. He and everyone else looked over to see _the Lila Rossi_ crying giant crocodile tears. 

“Oh Luka,” she sobbed, “you should have heard all of the mean things she’s done to me. She’s been so mean to me for no reason ever since I got here. She’s pushed me down the stairs, threatened me, oh she’s said such horrible things.” She continued to sob as the people who were once spewing such venom were now calmer and walking over to the Italian girl, comforting her as she continued to cry. 

Luka could do nothing but look on in such horror and complete and utter confusion that his face really couldn’t decide which one it wanted to convey. Looking back at Juleka and seeing her looking at Lila with a look mixed with pity and sadness. Finally, everything clicked for him and his confusion and horror morphed into complete and utter _**RAGE.**_

“How, could, you, guys, be so, STUPID!” He finally got out, shouting it out so that all of the class could hear him and what he was going to say next. “How is any of what she just said any _type_ of _believable!?_ This is _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ that were talking about here. The literal sweetest and more accepting person in all of _Paris_ How could she do _any_ of what you just said??? That’s just, not, _her_.” Luka finished with an exasperated and bewildered sigh. He looked around the room with an expectant look, looking for someone to explain to him how _his Marinette_ , his completely sweet and innocent melody could be so cruel. That just isn’t her. “And this!” He said holding up the trashed pink sketchbook, some people actually flinched slightly at the state of it, while others remained headstrong. “Is this all of your doings!? Did you guys really completely wreck something so important to her? For what! Some baseless accusations you barely have reliable proof for!”

“Hey!” Alya shouted standing up, “Ever since Lila came to school, Marinette has been a jealous little bitch! She’s been completely tormenting Lila all because she’s been getting close to Adrian. She didn’t even give her a chance, just automatically not liking her! It was completely unfair. She brought this upon herself when she _stole_ Lila’s designs!”

At the end of Alya’s rant, everyone burst out in confirmation once again, while Luka just stood there in complete and total _shock_. There was absolutely nothing he could say, so he just walked over to Mme. Bustia’s desk and sat down, put the sketchbook on the desk and put his hands over his mouth in a pray type position. Just staring into nothingness as he tried to contemplate the sheer _stupidity_ of the _entire_ class. After a few minutes of tense complete silence he looked up to see Alya’s smug face and he sighed heavily before leaning back and put his hands in his temples, rubbing them slightly with a pondered pissed off look on his face. 

When he finally speaks it’s in such a low voice, Juleka closes in on herself, just waiting for her brother’s explosion while Rose, Ivan, and Mylene all huddle together waiting for the same thing.

“You all. have got. to. be. _**KIDDING ME!**_ ” Luka suddenly stood up and slammed his hands so hard on the desk that it completely scared the class since they weren’t expecting the normally calm and chill older teen to be so furious. “This type of SHEER _STUPIDITY_ and IGNORANCE I expect from a _fucking_ CHILD! Not an entire class of _fucking_ TEENAGERS!” He all but screams this as he waves his hands around furiously. Most of the class nearest him back up instinctively, even the ones in the back backed up a bit from fear. 

“I’ve _heard_ her stories and they are so unbelievably and obviously _bullshit_ that I, it physically pains me to see you all so easily _bullshitted_! And I heard about what Lila says from Marinette and I’ve heard what all of you have said and done to her as well and I have _one question_ for _all of you_.” He said pointing his finger around the room, finally landing on Alya. 

“Since you wanted her to get proof that Lila was lying, what about _your_ proof that she was telling the _truth_. Information gathering is a two-way street here _sweetheart_ , and in this case, all it takes is an oh-so _simple_ google search to see that this little bitch,” Luka says now pointing at a very stunned and _very_ pale Lila, “is a lying little vixen.” 

At the end of his rant, the class was in a completely stunned silence. No one dared to say a word or even _move_ in fear of setting the teen off again, but this time on them. 

Max was the first to break out of his stunned silence, “Hey Markov?” “Yes, Max,” Markov asked back in an equally surprised voice. “Go through your database and look up every story that Lila told and compare the fact to the internet and bring me the results when you’re done please.” “uh-huh” was all the little flying robot could say before his screen was filled with fast-moving numbers and he became silent once more. 

Clearing her throat, Alya cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms, trying to appear that she wasn’t still affected by the vast amounts of anger still rolling off of the older teen. 

“Well, it seems that you’re about to eat your words Couffaine.” Alya said in a wavering confident tone. Luka just looked at her with the most dead assed expression ever, giving her a raised eyebrow that just made his look say _really?_

The class waited in a tense silence as Markov did his work. After a minute went by they finally had the results. 

And they were not looking good for Lila. He found nothing about Lila’s accomplishments besides from Alya’s blog. 

“We-well I-I did-didn’t want my na-name out th-there so I asked to keep it all a secret.” Lila said, trying to stutter her say out of the corner she was backed in. Alya went to reply, backing her friend up but Markov bet her to it. 

“My findings are not wrong. I even ran through it a second time just to be sure that my findings were correct.” Markov stated a matter of factly. 

At this everyone turned to the shrinking Italian girl. Most everyone had either a horrified, confused, hurt or angry look to them. But there was one blue-haired boy that just stood there is a smug look on his face, taking on the confident pose that Alya tried to pull off a mere minute earlier. 

“Well Ms. Rossi,” he said in a cool dark tone, “got anything to say to get yourself out of this mess.” 

Suddenly there was a change in Lila’s attitude, gone was the scared meck little girl and in her place stood a tall, confident and very angry woman, completely fuming at the smug bluenette standing in front of her. 

“It honestly took these little fuckers long enough.” Lila said in a very angry yet cocky tone. “In my last schools, it honestly took so much less time for them to realize that what I was saying was complete horse-shit that at times it almost _scared_ me how stupid they all where.”

At this statement everyone, in the class gasped incomplete shot at the once sweet and innocent Italians harsh and cruel words. 

“In all honesty,” the brunette continued much to the growing annoyance of Luka, “they only have themselves to blame for all of this. It’s not my fault that they all fell for my lies so easily. And it’s completely laughable how _easy_ it was to get all of them to turn on their _sweet and innocent little Marinette_.”

As she kept going on and on about how easy and stupid the class was, the angrier they all got. The more ashamed they all were that they so easily believed her and hurt the sweetest person they ever knew. 

Luka, on the other hand, just grew more and smugger as the Italian girl continued to dig her own grave, because unknown to Lila a teacher had heard the commotion and came to investigate. They stumbled upon the students finding out the truth about Lila and her confession about all of the lies that she spilled. They pulled out their phone and started to record the whole thing, hoping that they would be able to use some of it against the lying student when her parents eventually heard about this. 

When Lila was all done with her little villain monologue she looked around the room at all of the shocked and horrified faces, most were laced with anger but most weren’t looking at her, instead, they were looking behind her at something. When she turned around her face completely paled and she got the most horrified face out of them all. She saw the teacher standing there with a stern but somewhat smug look on their face, holding up their phone that was in the middle of recording. 

While she tried to form some type of lie to get herself out of this Luka walked over to the teacher and thanked them for coming. They then looked at Lila and said: “Ms. Rossi, principal's office, _now_.” They then pointed down the hallway and the class watched as Lila took the students walk of shame down to the principal’s office with the angry-looking teacher in toe. 

Once they were gone Luka turned to the rest of the class. What he saw was that everyone had varying degrees of shame and resentment on their faces. Most also had anger mixed somewhere in there, whether it was towards themselves, Lila he doesn’t know. 

After checking that everyone didn’t have a concerning look on their face, he then turned to Juleka and the rest of Kitty Section. 

“As of today, Kitty Section is disbanded until further notice and Juleka is grounded.” 

With that he finally walked out the door to the classroom with the destroyed sketchbook in one hand and his phone in the other, texting his mother a summary of what just happened and the fact that he might be a little late for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was _soooo_ much fun to write! Luka tearing into the class is just too satisfying of a concept to pass up! ^w^
> 
> Again I really hope that you like this and right after this, I should be posting the sequel to this with the fluffy Lukanette that I, and I hope you as well, love so much!


End file.
